Jurassic Park The Lost World Crossover
by wa4lrm
Summary: Professor Challenger had accidentally pushed the button near the cave entrance and opened the time portal to the future and ended at Jurassic Park.


**Jurassic Park/The Lost World Crossover**

**Disclaimer:** Dr. Ellie Sattler, Dr. Alan Grant. Dr. Sarah Harding, Dr. Henry Wu and Dr.Ian Malcolm from Jurassic Park are property of Michael Crichton & Steven Spielberg. Professor Challenger, Marguerite Krux, Lord John Roxton, Ned Malone and Veronica from Sir Conan Doyle's The Lost World are property of Sir Conan Doyle & New Line Production. Bill, Harry, Elaine, John and Ellie are names that I created. I am not making any money, and it was written only for enjoyment for myself and other fans. 

**Rated PG-13**

Professor Challenger, Marguerite, Lord John Roxton, Ned Malone and Veronica were meeting at the treehouse. They were deciding to explore to some kind of cave. On the way to the cave, a dinosaur appeared from nowhere. Malone fired several bullets at the dinosaur with a high powered rifle. Marguerite said, "Good shot! Do you ever think that dinosaur would make a good meal? I wonder what the dinosaur meat would taste like."

Veronica replied, "I have tried it before. It does taste like a chicken."

When they got to the cave, they had found several markings. They had studied the markings. One of the markings looked like the dinosaurs were coming through the portal. The Professor Challenger said, "If those dinosaurs came here through the portal, it must have come from either the parallel world or another dimension."

Marguerite replied, "I believe that might be a time portal that brought dinosaurs a million years ago. That's my only theory."

Ned suggested, "Maybe if we could open that portal and see if we could go back a few years to get back to London. Maybe we can prove the existence of the dinosaurs."

Professor Challenger found some kind of button, that had a marking on the rock near the entrance of the cave. He was messing around with that button and suddenly a portal appeared from nowhere. Everyone got sucked into the portal and appeared into the land that looked different. At a distance, they saw a gate and some kind of building past that gate. They decided to check out that place. They followed down the road and discovered the gate had an arch. The arch had a sign "Jurassic Park." Professor Challenger said, "We must have gone into the future. Someone must have decided to make this plateau into the park. It looks like they go in on the train. Lets just follow the tracks. This looks like they even use an electric fence. It looks like this is well built."

Veronica replied, "Let's go to see what that building is."

Several raptures suddenly appeared on the way to that building. One of the raptures attacked Malone and he fought them off. Marguerite used her rifle to shoot at that rapture. After that, the raptures ran off. Marguerite said to Malone, "We better get to that building. We must treat that bite before it gets infected. I hope there is a doctor there. I never saw those things before."

When they got to the building, they discovered that the building was in ruins. Lord John Roxton said, "I was in other room and it looked like this was a museum. I sure would like to know what's really happening here."

A van came to the former Jurassic Park visitor center, which was now in ruins. Dr. Ellie Sattler, Dr. Alan Grant, Dr. Sarah Harding, Dr. Henry Wu and Dr. Ian Malcolm arrived in the van in front of the building. When they were checking into that building, they noticed several other people were there. Dr. Alan asked, "Who are you? How did you get here?

Professor Challenger replied, "I'm Professor Challenger from London. We got to the plateau early in this century. Somehow, we got caught in the portal and arrived here. I believe we went through the time portal. I don't recognize what this place is. We must have transformed into another island into the future for us. Did any of you bring dinosaurs from the plateau to this island?"

Dr. Alan replied, "No! We had recreated the dinosaurs from genetic experimentation. This island is called Isla Sorna. It is located near the west coast of the United States. The year is 2002. We come from San Diego, California. Several years ago, we created this park. However, the dinosaurs went wild and had attacked several people and broke out from the park. So we had to abandon this park."

Dr. Ellie commented, "I had checked out the history of Isla Sorna and had mentioned there was a plateau until the volcano erupted in the year 1921. This was a major eruption that blew out most of the plateau. There was an expedition early in the 20th century. It had mentioned that Professor Challenger, Marguerite, Lord Roxton and others were at that expedition and had been there for several years and were presumed dead during the volcanic eruption. Before the expedition, Professor Challenger claimed that there were live dinosaurs at that plateau. However, they had dismissed it."

Dr. Ian asked, "Who is that girl dressed like Tarzan?"

Veronica replied, " I'm Veronica. I have lived in the plateau since I was a kid. I have lived in the treehouse during my century."

Dr. Sarah said, "There is a report that several unauthorized people are here at this island. They are here to capture the dinosaur. We must stop them. If we don't, there could be another disaster like the one that happened at San Diego. They tried to build a park at San Diego, but the dinosaur went on a rampage on the streets killing several people and caused millions of dollars of damages to that city."

Malone replied, "Let us help you. We'll be glad to stop them."

Bill, Harry, Stan and Elaine were setting up the crates to capture the dinosaurs. They were planning to bring dinosaurs to London since they wanted to have their own Jurassic Park. They had captured the baby T-rex into the crate. Dr. Ellie and her crew and Professor Challenger and his crew came to stop them from capturing dinosaurs. Dr. Alan ordered them, "Release that dinosaur! You have no right to capture that dinosaur."

Elaine replied, "Don't you know that we have a new park at London? We need the dinosaurs to open the park. This will bring more tourists into London. This park is secured."

Dr. Alan replied, "You are just endangering the lives at London. The dinosaurs could easily escape and be out all over the streets. That's what happened at San Diego."

Stan threatened them with an automatic weapon. Stan pointed the machine gun at them and said, "get out! The dinosaurs are our property. You better run like hell or I'll shoot all of you."

A full-grown T-rex suddenly came from nowhere. A T-rex grabbed Stan and ate him while the others watched in horror. The T-rex broke the cage to release the baby and continued to stomp on the truck and cages. They all ran to the van and the T-rex ate Bill. Dr. Ian shot T-rex with the dart gun to knock him out. Everyone crammed into the van and took off quickly. Harry said angrily, "That wouldn't happen if you didn't interfere with us. I'm holding you responsible."

Dr. Sarah replied, "What you are doing is illegal. This island is protected for preserves. Those dinosaurs are protected species. Just as long they stay at this island, there won't be any problem."

Marguerite asked, "Are you planning to open this island to the public?"

Dr. Henry replied, "We are talking about rebuilding this place. We will have to put up higher, thicker walls with more powerful electric fences to keep them from escaping."

Elaine asked, "Is this true that the dinosaurs had been here before the volcanic eruption? I read the tabloid papers about Professor Challenger and his crew discovering the dinosaurs at the turn of the twentieth century. There are several tabloid papers with that story."

Professor Challenger replied, "Yes, this is true. We came from that time when some kind of vortex brought us here."

Elaine replied, "When I get home, I'm going to send the story about you coming from the past to prove the existence of the dinosaurs."

When they got back to the formal visitor center, Dr. Alan called the National Guards to have Harry and Elaine arrested. After the National Guard picked up Harry and Elaine, Professor and his crew and Ellie and her crew went back inside the former visitor center. A T-rex had entered into the visitor center. Everyone ran everywhere in this building to escape from that dinosaur. Marguerite was cornered by the T-rex. She screamed as that dinosaur stared at her face. Malone made a noise to get T-rex to turn after him. Dr. Sarah yelled, "Please follow me, we'll run into the kitchen."

After they all ran into the kitchen, Dr. Ian and Dr. Ellie pressed the door hard and slid the bolt to keep that dinosaur out. Dr. Ellie said, "We could get out by climbing into the vent. Just follow me."

Everyone got into the vent and crawled to the lobby. They quietly got out of the visitor center while a dinosaur was still beating at the door. After that, they all ran to the van and crammed into it. Dr. Alan drove the van few miles and there were three long neck sauropods. Dr. Ellie said, "These are plant eaters. Don't worry about them. Dr. Alan stopped the van and all got out to observe those long neck dinosaurs. Dr. Ellie went to one of the dinosaurs and even patted it. Veronica asked, "How did you get them to obey you?"

Dr. Ellie replied, "We did not train them for obedience. They are just strictly vegetarian."

They continued to drive another mile and all of a sudden, there was a person who dressed in a silver uniform. This apparently was a female time traveler. The time traveler said, "I came to take Professor Challenger and the others back where they belong. If they stay, it would alter the course of the history. They have accidentally pushed the button to open the vortex. That cave was supposed to be blocked. We also are collecting a few dinosaurs and taking them back to the middle of the nineteenth century. At this time, that island was populated with a few primitive tribes and would be a place to raise the different dinosaurs species to study them."

Marguerite asked, "What year are you from?"

The time traveler replied, "I came from the year 2235.

The time traveler used her telepathic thought to bring the various species of the dinosaurs. Several of them came and met at the certain spot and she opened the vortex and it sucked those dinosaurs and transported them into the mid nineteenth century. The time traveler said, "I'm going to give you the information to redesign the park so those dinosaurs would stay put. You better have that place heavily guarded and don't allow anyone to transport any dinosaurs to any other part of this world. I'm going to open the vortex. All of you that are from early twentieth century, please stand there."

She opened the vortex and transported Professor Challenger and his crew back to the plateau to the time where they belong.

After they got back to the plateau to the early twentieth century, the time traveler came with them. The time traveler destroyed the button near the cave entrance to prevent anyone from opening the time portal. The time traveler said, "I had to do that to prevent anyone else from opening the time portal. I had to do that to prevent any change in the course of history. I had put the button here as an emergency if the remote control either failed or got lost"

Malone asked, "Can you tell us how we can get out of this plateau before the volcanic eruption?"

The time traveler replied, "I can't tell you. It's up to you to find the way out of this plateau. You will have to search for the cave that will lead you out of the plateau. One caution: you will have to go through the cave of fire. It will have a very narrow ledge. I suggest you make ropes and use spikes to get through. Once you get through, just follow the cave going down till you get out of the cave. Some will be steep. Always take the ropes with you. However, we can not allow any of you to take dinosaur eggs out of the plateau to take it to London. If you do, I will come to stop that since this will change the course of the history."

Marguerite asked, "Can you tell me if the Jurassic Park re-opened after we left?"

The time traveler replied, "I can't really tell you that. It's up to them to do it right. However, we will not allow the dinosaurs in other places except for Isla Sorna. If they do, I'll simply will come back and transport all the dinosaurs back to the Jurassic period."

The time traveler opened the time portal to go home. Professor Challenger said, "Now since the dinosaurs really came from the future, I wonder what kind of story I am giving."

Marguerite replied, "They'll probably think that you are a crackpot. I'm afraid you not able to give proof of the live dinosaurs."

Roxton said, "We better start planning to leave this plateau since we know when this volcano will erupt. First, we need to find the volcano crater. After that, we must look for any caves near that crater."

Veronica replied, "I know where the volcano is. The only problem is there are cannibals there. You will need to have plenty of ammunition. As for finding the caves, that's the hard part. I wouldn't be surprised if cannibals are guarding that."

Professor Challenger said, "If we find a cave near the crater, look for any markings that might lead out of the plateau. It probably will show the cave of fire on the marking. The only other problem is that there might be other caves that will lead to dead ends."

For the next two weeks, Professor Challenger, Veronica and Malone were collecting vines and began to make the ropes. Marguerite and John Roxton were looking for any metallic substance to make spikes. After that, they continued to search for the cave that will lead out of the plateau.

**THE END**


End file.
